Some communication devices, such as wireless communication terminals and base stations, comprise a Baseband Integrated Circuit (BBIC) and a Radio Frequency Integrated Circuit (RFIC) that are connected by a digital interface. For example, the Mobile Industry Processor Interface (MIPI) Alliance has developed a set of such interface specifications called DigRF.
A variant of the DigRF interface, referred to herein for the sake of brevity as DigRF4, is specified in “MIPI Alliance Specification for DigRF v4,” draft version 1.00.00, revision 0.01, Nov. 20, 2009, which is incorporated herein by reference. The physical layer used in DigRF4, referred to as MPHY, is specified in “MIPI Alliance Specification for MPHY,” draft version 0.80.00, revision 0.04, Apr. 12, 2010, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.